1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to an LED backlight system and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the conventional LED backlight system includes LED strings and an LED backlight control circuit for controlling the LED strings, wherein, the LED backlight control circuit mainly control turning on and off of the LED strings. However, when the LED strings are turned on, because the internal resistances of the LED strings are not identical, it easily causes a voltage difference between the LED strings. And when the voltage difference is too large, it will cause the unstability of the circuit loop in order to generate flicker phenomenon in the LED backlight system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a technical solution to solve the above technical problems.